The ascent into heaven is easy
by Yasmina
Summary: Jace and Clary met on an airplane. Who knew a trip to visit her family could be so interesting


**AU: Hello everyone this is my first ever published fanfiction. It would mean the world to me if you read it and tell me how you like it. Also reviews would be appreciated. Love-Yasmina xoxo**

Clary's POV:

 **Flashback:**

 _It's 6:45 in the morning and my flight would take off in about an hour I should really hurry up. I had to wear something comfortable as my flight would be about 9 hours long. You see my mom and brother live in New York and I live in Finland. Visiting them was a pain in the ass for sure. But I tried not to think about it too much because I missed them so much it didn't doesn't really matter as this point. I throw on some black track pants and a black oversized sweatshirt and but my unruly, red curly hair in a dutch braid as there was no way in hell I would be able to last in a ponytail for more than 2 hours. My green eyes looked exceptionally dull today as I never wake up this early in the morning. Art school normally starts around 8:30 and I live right across the street so I never have to wake up earlier than 8:00am. " Clarissa if you don't hurry up I'll lock you in the house for the 2 months while I am gone!" Isabelle, my roommate and best friend, yelled across our studio apartment on the top of her lungs. "I'm out now!" I try to mimic her high pitched voice best of my ability asI exit the bathroom. "Finally there you are shall we leave? Air planes don't wait for their passengers" Izzy said in a much calmer tone of voice the before._

{ Time Jump: aboard the plane}

 _We were finally aboard the airplane and I was ready to die right there and then. Izzy already fell as her head with thick, jet black hair facing away from .Just great. What the hell I'm going to do now? I started rummaging through my bag pack, looking for my phone and headphones, when I hear an angel like voice right next to me. I momentarily freeze and a slight shiver runs down my spine. I look up to see the most beautiful pair of golden eyes and a gold hair to match it. "Hello ma'm would you like anything to drink?" I just gape at him and the realisation struck me. I was staring. I tried to hide it by saying_

 _"_ _I would like some water please with a piece of lemon" I said it as fast as possible but he only smirked at me. My cheeks turn a shade of crimson but his smirk only grew wider. Oh no. What have I gotten myself into? I wish Izzy wasn't sleeping but if I wake her up… Yeah she'll kill me right hear in my seat. "How about the lady sitting next to you?" He spoke again trying to hide the evident amusement in his voice. She will murder me I me it if I wake her up now. He saw me contemplating for a few seconds. "She is fine. She doesn't want anything I mean" my voice came out steadily. However, my cheeks did turn a few shades darer ( if it is possible) than before. He was standing next to me for like 15 seconds but with him there I'd say However, it felt more like 15 hours. This flight was going to be_ very interesting.

{ Time Jump: 5 hours into the flight.}

 _Izzy is still sleeping. her. My head is pounding and I'm feeling so dizzy. I don't know what is happening to me. I decided to go to the toilet and see if I can managed to throw up. As I left my sit and preceded to walk to the end of the plane a random announcement was made in_

 _Finnish that I didn't pay any attention to until the next thing I know that I was loosing all sense of equilibrium and falling backwards as the plane made a sudden turn. I was mentally preparing myself for the hurtful fall before a pair of strong arms caught me and and held me upright. "You shouldn't have left your sit young lady". That sexy voice was whispering huskily into my ear. I shiver despite the warm breath on my neck. I turned around and saw him again. Those golden eyes looking very dark. " I'm sorry" I say breathlessly and look away. " Jace come here please!whisper-yelled another male voice in the cabin. I could feel him smirk against my skin and let go of me. The first thing I notice is that I miss his hands on my hips and then I ran quickly to the toilet lavatories frantically shutting the door behind me. I did manage to throw up (ew) I fasted my face with cold water trying to make myself somehow feel better didn't work too well I must say. Once I felt I see awake Isabelle looking very confused as to what was going on in the past 5:30 hours. I told her everything about Jace ( I think that's his name as he left once the guy said it) Izzy had a wicked grin on her face " So are we we into flight attendants now?" Izzy questioned me amusingly. " It's just that he is so hot you know" I retorted back to her. " Whatever you say red" said said and drank the last few sips of my now cold latte and went back into dreamless slumber. She always managed to sleep in the weirdest ways possible._

Jace' POV:

 _After my encounter with the sexy redhead many more women were as interested in me as she was. Some were more subtle and others were hella straight forward asking weather I had a girlfriend or was I married. Magus called me saying that one of the economy class passengers is having low blood pressure and needs 'professional' help. It sucks being the only med school graduate from our staff members. I helped the lady with low blood pressure only to see that someone from business class needs help. Wait what? Was this a the row the sexy redhead was sitting in? Lets hope that the odds are in my favour right now. "How may I help you" I said as I approached the row only to see those beautiful green eyes look right at me. "I can please have some Advil as I forgot to pack mine?" she asked me in a whisper and her voice sounded breathy too. " Oh and can I have the food I'm starving" replied the raven haired girl sitting next to her. She was much more confident but it wasn't like she was trying to flirt with me more like the opposite. I smiled and nodded as I went back into the staff section for the food and the medicine. As I walk back to the girls I can hear a female voice scream in high pitched tone. It wasn't a ' OH MY GOD HE ASKED ME OUT!' type of scream it was a ' OH MY FUCKING GOD SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG PLEASE HELP!' type of scream I drop the food tray and the medicine and rush over to see what is going on._

Clary's POV:

 _I don't know what was happening but darkness was slowly consuming me._

Jace's POV:

 _I see that raven-haired shaking the redhead but she wouldn't react. Anger took over me and I pushed back the passengers and to take in the scene. She looked as if she wasn't breathing. I rushed over to her. I grabbed her wrist and checked the pulse. I was getting fainter by the second. The blacked her girl shoed everyone back to their seats so they wouldn't interrupt anything. My hand traveled up her sweatshirt and it landed in the centre of her chest; dangerously close to her breast. I couldn't think about that now as I had to save her life in order to actually touch her breast.a I slowly started pumping my hands and performing CPR as calmly as I could because I knew if I were too frantic I could hurt her badly. After about 2 minutes nothing happened and we were loosing her quickly. I won't let her die. Not now, not in my arms, not ever. I placed my mouth on hers and started blowing air into it. Her lips were soft despite the high altitude. She fluttered her eyes and I pulled away she began coughing and that brought a smile to my face. " Oh by the angel, thank you so much Jace" Said the girl by the window. " Your welcome…"_

 _"_ _Izzy short for Isabelle" She said I nodded and left._

 _"_ _Jace" said the girl by the isle_

 _"_ _Yes" I replied softly._

 _"_ _Can I have some water please" she asked quietly_

 _"_ _Anything you want" I said and spun on my heels to fetch her a glass of water. After all, that wouldn't be the only thing I'd fetch for her. After I return with the glass of cold water I hand it over to the redhead smiles and thanks me by kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and walked away with an idiotic grin on my face as I enter then stays section in the front of the plane and Simon comes up to me._

 _"_ _Watcha smiling about, Herondale?"_

 _"_ _Nothing a girl kissed my cheek" I say slightly dazed my the feel of her lips on my cheek_

 _"_ _Wow never thought Jonathan Christopher Herondale would be happy and a girl kissing me on his cheek and not his dick" Simon obviously said jokingly_

 _"_ _Well if you don't shut up I'll personally make sure you won't have one" I retorted back before stomping away doing there thing for the remaining 3 hours. After 20 minutes I get another call from the row Izzy and the redhead sat at and I gladly walked over to them only to realise that it wasn't them calling it some other couple asking if they could have some more soda.I brought them their soda but couldn't help but to look at Izzy and the sleeping angel next to her. Both were fast asleep. I made my way over to them and checked her pulse just to make sure she was alive. Her hands were ice cold and Izzy took both the blankets offered so I made my way over to the storage room to bring some more for angel in the isle seat. I dropped the blanket on her ; she looked so peaceful I decided to leave her to her beauty sleep._

{Time Jump landing}

Clary's POV:

 _The plane is finally landing and I came to a decision that I'm asking Jace out for some coffee after we land. I asked Izzy about her opinion on this event and she was 100% positive he would love and if he wasn't Izzy would tie him to a chair and make him do it any ways._

{ Time Jump landed}

 _Despite being in business class Izzy and I made sure to leave last so we could talk to Jace without any interruptions and impatient passengers in a hurry. I was nervous as hell walking up to him right now._

 _"_ _Hi I'm Clary short for Clarissa." I smile a warm genuine smile._

 _"_ _Thank you for saving my life that normally never happens to me on airplanes" I started rambling and as a result my cheeks were turning a bright shade of red._

 _"_ _It's alright Clary, that was my pleasure." Said Jace very sweetly._

 _"_ _I was wondering for how long you were staying in New York because Izzy and I would like to get some coffee with you" I try to be confident, loud and clear as I am not really his type ( I presume)._

 _"_ _I'll be here for 2 weeks and yes I would love getting coffee with you too would you mind if I took a friend with me?" Asked Jace_

 _"_ _Which friend" Asked Isabelle all of a sudden interested in something but her phone._

 _"_ _Simon over there" Jace pointed towards Simon who was standing there reading some sort of comic. Izzy had a smirk on her face that only meant one thing. She was planning on keeping him to her self._

 _"_ _Not at all" said Izzy_

 _"_ _Very well then I will meet all of you in the coffee shop called Java Jones I hope you guys know where it is" I announced and smiled at him_

 _"_ _I don't but if you give me your number than I'll probably find out" Said Jace and my heart started beating fast and I blushed a light shade of rosey pink._

 _"_ _Of course" I said as started typing in my number in his contacts. I wish this turned out well._

 **End Flashback**

3rd person's POV:

{ Time Jump: 5 years later.}

Ever since Jace and Clary met that one faithful day on the airplane they have been inseparable. About 3 weeks ago Clary turned 28 and they were about 1 year into their marriage. They both were over the moon happy to have found each other and thats all that mattered. Isabelle and Simon were going strong to and everyone was happy for them. They are forever Clace and Sizzy.

 **AU: So how did you like my first published work? Also I am keeping this particular piece a one-shot. However feel free to PM any Ideas for longer pieces of work. xoxo-Yamsina .**


End file.
